


Growing Up in the Vortex of Random

by bladeCleaner



Series: End Notes from Ur [1]
Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: All snaps, Gen, Multi, Poetry, Warnings: will cause many sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of snaps: the Vortex of Random was the first land of Ur; where we grew up together and laughed together, but we forgot when the rest was born. When the end came, the Giants came together to give us back our childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this is where we took our first steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post it up in images to really give it the Glitchen feel.  
> All images in these series belong to Tiny Speck; and all the images in this work are from the Vortex of Random.
> 
> R.I.P. Ur.


	2. we used to play outside




	3. in the dark corners of hopes




	4. play over water




	5. bedtime stories




	6. shiver




	7. for the tree

  



End file.
